Ett mycket ovanligt sätt att träffa sina idoler på
by the Black Unicorn
Summary: Det värkar vara en helt vanlig trollkonsthistoria lektion, men är det värkligen det? Dominique dras tillbaka i tiden och möter inga mindre en sina största idoler ...
1. Chapter 1

Doms' POV

Dominique skruvade på sig i stolen hon satt på. Binns malde på. Pergamentet framför henne var helt tomt. En ljumn bris svepte genom klassrummet. Hennes bästa vänner, James och Fred, hade försjunkit i den halv-dvala som hon själv vanligt vis befann sig under Binns lektioner. Men just den här dagen kunde hon inte slappna av. Freds huvud gled ner på hennes axel. Hon suckade och föste bort honom. Han gav en protesterande läte med la huvudet på bänken i stället. Dominique kastade en blicka på klockan. Det hade bara gått en halvtimma. En och en halv timma kvar att uthärda. On orkade inte lyssna på Binns röst, utan började studera mönstret i träet i bänken. På sina ställen hade små ord ristats in. Det stod saker som "Säker, Prongs", och "I natt".

Rummet krängde till. Dominique såg genast upp, men ingen av dem andra verkade ha lagt märke till det. Antagligen hade hon inbillat sig själv, kanske höll hon på att somna? Eller så var de andra så inne i sin halv-dvala att dem inte la märke till det. Det var förmodligen Seamus Finnegans dotter Jessica som hade fått något att explodera i klassrummet under. Jessica Finnegan gick i samma årskurs i Gryffindor som Albus, hennes kusin och James lillebror, och fick allt att explodera. Dominique log för sig själv. Hon mindes tydligt en gång för några år sedan då Jessica skulle öva på _Wingardium Leviosa _formel. Hon hade olyckligtvis suttit lite för nära, och explosionen fått hennes flera pergament sidor långa trollformel-läxa att brinna upp. Klassrummet krängde till igen. Den här gången kraftigare. Dominique rycktes upp hur sina tankar. Binns hade tystnat. Dominique såg sig om i rummet. Ingen rörde på sig (Fred hade en drägeldroppe mellan skrivbordet och munnen hängande i luften.) En mygga hängde i luften. Hon skulle precis resa sig upp, när klassrummet krängde till och knuffade tillbaka henne i stolen. Märkena i bordet brände under hennes fingrar, men något sa henne att hon inte fick lyfta på dom. Hon satt på helspänn. Klassrummet krängde till en sista gång, innan det började snurra. Dominique började må illa och hon kallsvettades. Hon knep ihop ögonen och kröp ihop på den gamla stolen. Rummet stannade så plötsligt att hon hade ramlat ur stolen, om det inte hade varit en illotion.

Hon öppnade ögon, och fann att hon hade somnat. Dominique hörde Binns ihåliga röst mala på. Men det var inte den professor Binns som hon var van vid som stod med sina anteckningar framme vid karteden. En fullt levande men väldigt gammal och gråaktig man följde raderna på pergamentet med sina gul-aktiga blodsprängda ögon. Dominique flämtade till och såg ut över samma klassrum och själv precis lämnat. Hon hade kunnat tro att inget hade förändrats, om inte Binns hade varit helt livslevande, och märkena i bordet inte inristade. Hon såg sig stressat omkring. James, eller? Vänta lite! Det där var inte James. Eller, det var nästan James. Den här variationen bar glasögon. Och det _där _var inte Fred. Pojken som satt bredvid henne var inte Fred Weasley, men hon tyckte att han såg bekant ut. Hade hon sätt honom förut? Ett svagt minne dök upp i hennes huvud. James, Albus, Fred, Louis och hon hade suttit i Albus, eller var det James rum? Dom hade kollat i ett fotoalbum, ja, så var det! Fyra små förstaårselever som skrattade, med Hogwarts som bakgrund. Hon kom inte ihåg deras namn, även om James måste ha nämnt dom. Han kunde alla namn på sina släktingar. Ja! James hade nämnt det. Någon gång. Eller två gånger. Kanske tre. Eller en kvarts billion. Det var hans farfar som satt bredvid henne. Och på hennes högra sida att han. Farbror Harrys gudfar, som oskyldigt blivit inspärrad i Azkaban i hela tolv år. Han hade ganska långt hår, ungefär till hakan, som var extremt välfixat, och gråblå ögon. Fast det sista visste hon bara genom att stirrat på ett foto av honom som femton åring. Vilket borde vara hans ålder. Hon lyfte blicken och fick se orden. GET-examen. Hon kastade en blick på klockan, och fann att den var lika mycket som när hon lämnat sin egen tid. Kanske var det samma lektion hon lämnat, fast i en annan tid. Körde lärarna samma schema varje år? Det gjorde nog Binns i alla fall. Han var inte direkt känd för att ändra på särskilt mycket. Hon såg ut över klassrummet, och letade efter välbekanta ansikten. Hennes blick möttes av en pojke med sandfärgat hår och mörka ögon. Hen ilning av igenkännande for genom hennes kropp. Remus John Lupin. Teddys, Victoire, hennes storasysters pojkväns, pappa. Hon sänkte blicken med en viss förlägenhet. Hon spetsade öronen, något inponerans värt eftersom Binns entoniga röst var förfärligt svår att lyssna på, för att försöka höra vad ämnet var. Var det inte, Jättarnas krig? Jo, bokstäverna stod slarvigt skriva på tavlan bakom honom, på samma där det stod GET-examen på. Visst hade ämnet i hennes egna tid varit Jättarnas krig? Hon var helt säker på att orden hade varit skriva på samma uråldriga tavla, men samma slarviga stil. Japp, det var definitivt samma lektion som hon hade haft på sin egna tid, även om detta var mer en femtio år tidigare. Hon visste inte om det var Binns sövande röst som fick henne att inte få en panik attack, eller om det helt enkelt bara var hennes medfödda lugn och sansade humör. Hon hörde någon bakom sig mumla tyst för sig själv. Det var extremt irriterande. Efter att ha uthärdat några minuter, vände hon på sig och fräste ilsket åt personen bakom henne.

"Kan du vara så snäll och vara _tyst_" Dominique stirrade in i ett par vattniga ögon tillhörande en väldigt råttliknande pojke. Han rodnade och stirrade ner i bänken och mumlade något ohörbart. Hon riktade uppmärksamheten mot Binns. Det var första gången hon tyckt att hans lektioner hade ett spår av att vara intressanta. Hon satt fortfarande på samma stol som i sin egna tid. Hennes väska hängde bakom henne och fjäderpennan och bläckhornet stod kvar bredvid henne på trä bänken. Plötsligt tycktes hon sig känna att någons blick brände i ryggen. Dominique vände på huvudet, och stirrade rakt in i den råttliknande pojkens vattniga ögon. Visst, hon visste att hon var väldigt snygg. Hennes rödblonda hår blänkte i både silver och guld, och hennes ögon hade en vacker havs grönblå nyans. Hennes vilie gener fick hennes skönhet att minst tredubblas. Mist tredubblas. Det var just därför hon hade haft nästan dubbelt så många pojkvänner som resten av Hogwarts elever. Hon blängde på honom innan hon vände på sig. Dominique ignorerade blickarna från de båda pojkarna bredvid henne. Hon hade nästan glömt att hon inte befann sig i sin egna tid. Vad var det James hade sagt att de hette? Det var hans namn. James … Sirius! Sirius måste vara den snyggaste av dom. James var den som såg mest ut som farbror Harry, och Al. Dominique satte nervöst upp håret i en tofs och försökte att undvika att låta blicken glida åt sidan. Fler och fler i klassen verkade märka hennes närvaro. Hon kände blickarna bränna i ryggen. Hon försökte att förbli lung, men Gryffindor modet och Weasley temperamentet bubblade upp till ytan.

"Och vad stirrar du på" Sirius ryckte på axlarna, men fortsatte att stirra. Om hon hade varit irriterad för en stund sen var det ingenting mot vad hon var nu. Ilskan kockade inom henne.

"Vet du att du är väldigt söt när du är arg?" frågade Sirius. Dominique gav honom en örfil innan han ens hunnit reagera. Hon hade en oslagbar skicklighet, efter att ha fått en hel del träning med olika pojkar som hon dejtat, och träffade mitt i prick. Han blinkande till några gången och öppnade munnen, som för att säga något, men stängde den igen och riktade blicken framåt, mot tavlan. Ett ilsket rött märke dröjde sig kvar på hans kind. Han hade troligtvis aldrig blivit avvisad av en ficka förut; hon kunde inte förneka att var hade den där typiska fullblods-skönheten som de flesta "fullblod" hade. Inräknat hon själv och hennes kusiner. Visst, hela familjen var "vacker". Speciellt på hennes mamma, Fleurs sida. Det var från det hållet vilie blodet kom ifrån. Men även utan vilie blod var James och resten av familjen killar tjej-magneter. Speciellt Louis, hennes bror. Smärtan träffade henne som ett knytnävsslag. Tanken på kusinen/bästa vännen och hennes yngre bor fick ögon att tåras. Skulle hon någonsin få träffa honom igen? En tår träffade det gulvita pergamentet.

"Vem är du?" En mild röst kom från Sirius håll. En rödhårig tjej stack fram huvudet över Sirius huvud. Dominique log och blinkade bort tårarna.

"Jag heter Dominique, eller Dom, som jag kallas" Blå ögon mötte gröna. Ett sting av igenkännande ilade genom hennes rygg. Farbror Harrys, Als. Lily Evans Potter log emot henne. Eller, i den här tiden så var hennes namn Lily Evans, inte Potter.

"Jag heter Lily, Lily Eva-" Lily avbröts av att en klocka ringde. Alla eleverna i klassrummet rycktes upp ur sina dagdrömmar. De tog sina väskor och skyndade ut, för att gå ut på rast. Dominique kunde schemat utantill. Hon tog sin väska, som såg mycket användbar en de andras, som var några årtionden äldre än hennes egna, och syndade ut, mot rektorns klassrum. Hon kunde vägen dit efter att ha tillbringat fem år med James och Fred. De hade fått traska dit med den nye vakmästaren; Tyson Smith. Den välkända dörrvaktande statyn stirrade med ihålig blick på henne. Hon drog ett djupt andetag, och harklade sig.

"Erm, jag måste. _Måste_ få prata med rektorn. Nämnde jag att du var lika söt som en chokladgroda?" Statyn hoppade åt sidan, och Dominique stirrade förvånat på den. Vad hade hon sagt? Chokladgroda? Hon ryckte på axlarna och knackade på dörren. Efter några minuter kom ett mjukt "Kom in". Dominique öppnade försiktigt dörren och log emot mannen i den stora, röda sammets stolen med mahogny inslag. Han log stilla tillbaka.

"Vad har du på hjärtat, miss …?"

"Mitt namn är Dominique Weasley, sir." Dominique log åt hans förvåning. "Och anledningen att jag är här är att, jag har rest tillbaka i tiden. Klassrummet jag satt i krängde till flera gånger, och sen snurrade det, och sen så var jag i den hr tiden och Binns levande och James och Fred borta …" Dumbledore såg fundersamt på henne, och kliande sig frånvarande på den långa och krokiga näsan. Han fokuserade blicken igen och tog till orda.

"Ja du, miss Weasley. Det är inte en trevlig situation du har försatts i. Jag har tyvärr ingen lösning på ditt problem så här på rakarm, men jag ska jobba på det så gott jag kan. Undertiden så tror jag att det är bäst att du får leva som en vanlig elev här på Hogwarts. Ifall du skulle komma tillbaka i tiden och det har gått veckor i din egen tid." Rektorn kliande sig på näsan och vände sig till en stor röd fågel som satt uppflugen på en annan stol i arbetsrummet. Fågeln verkade fatta. Han (Dominique var helt säker på att det inte var en hona, eftersom hon hade en svag aning om att farbror Harry hade berättat om den här fågeln) bredde ut vingarna och flög iväg genom det öppna fönstret med ett mjukt läte.

"Fawkes har flugit för att ge ett meddelande till miss Evans, som är ny Gryffindor prefekt och går i femte året, som du …?" Dominique nickade och han fortsatte "Hon kommer att hjälpa dig att hitta på Hogwarts, eftersom du är ny här, så försök att värka vilsen och tappa hjärna bort dig." Avslutade han strax innan mjuk knackning lät höras från den massiva ekdörren.

"Kom in, miss Evans …?" Dörren öppnades och samma rödhåriga flicka som presenterat sig för Dominique visade sig i dörröppningen.

"Dominique? Hej!" Hon log med hela ansiktet och Dominique besvarade det. De två flickorna lämnade rektorns kontor med ett siste leende mot Dumbledore och gick tillsammans till Gryffindor tornet.

"Lösenordet är 'Tidsresande'" sa Lily till henne och porträttet av den tjocka damen svängde upp och avslöjade Gryffindors sällskapsrum.

Lektionen efter trolldomshistoria hade varit den sista för dagen så Lily och Dominique satte sig mitt i mot varandra i en grupp på tre fåtöljer. Lily tog fram en bunt av läxor och la dom på bordet i mitten av fåtölj gruppen. Dominique hjälpte henne och läste stycken i boken _Förvandlingskonst år 5 _om hur man förvandlade en gris till en höna och så vidare. Efter ungefär en halvtimme anslöt sig Lilys vän Alice till Dominique och Lily. De tre Gryffindoreleverna hade riktigt trevligt, tills James Potter kom och störde.

"Evans-"

"Nej, Potter" svarade Lily utan att sluta skriva eller titta upp från uppsatsen i trollformler, eftersom den i förvandlingskonst var avslutat och låg ihop rullad i Lilys väska. Men James låtsades inte om henne, utan fortsatte.

"-vill du gå ut med-" den här gången avbröts han av att Dominique kastade _Pertificus Totalus _på honom. Han ramlade baklänges laklång och landade med en hög duns. Hela sällskapsrummet stirrade roat på honom. Hans ögon, som var den enda delen som han hade förmåga att röra, kastade förundrade, roade och hatiska blickar på henne.

Efter ett par helt tysta minuter var det som om en explosion hade inträffat i rummet. Sällskapsrummet dånade av skratt. Lily, Alice och Dominique skrattade med resten av Gryffindorarna. Dom glömde för ett ögonblick saknaden efter Fred och James och hade riktigt kul för första gången efter tidsresandet. Hon la märke till att även Sirius och resten av Marodörerna vek sig av skratt inför sin bästa väns missöde.

Det var först sent på kvällen som Dom befriade en mycket ilsken James från förtrollningen, men han hann inte hämnas på henne innan hon hade sprungit till dörren som ledde upp till flickornas sovsalar och rusat uppför trapporna, som han inte kunde koma uppför, och in i sovsalen med skylten "Femteårselever" och stängde dörren efter sig, men en dov smäll. Lily och Alice skrattade när hon flämtande satte sig ner på sin säng som stod närmast dörren. De enda Gryffindor flickorna i femteårskursen utbytte historier och Alice och Lily berättade om James som envisades med att bjuda ut Lily varenda dag och om Marodörerna och Remus Lupins mystiska sjukdom som upprepade sig varje månad. Dom stupade i säng sent på natten och somnade direkt, utan en tanke på Victoire och resten av familjen.

Dominique vaknade och tänkte för ett ögonblick gå upp och väcka Sofie Finnegan, hennes enda rumskompis och Jessica Finnegans storasyster. Men när hon fann att det inte alls var Sofie som låg och sov i sängen mitt i mot hennes, så mindes hon. Lily snarkade till och vände på sig. Dominique kastade en blick på klockan, och sedan på schemat som log på det lilla bordet bredvid sägen. Hon hade över en time på sig att äta frukost och att duscha. Ganska motvilligt gick hon in i badrummet och satte på duschen.

Hon fick Schampo i ögonen men tillsist blev hon klar och efter att försiktigt väckt Alice och sedan Lily gick de tre fickorna till frukosten tillsammans. James och Sirius argumenterade om varför gårdagens händelse var komisk eller inte komisk. James avbröts sig mitt i en mening och stirrade på Dom, som flinade tillbaka, och visade upp sina onödigt fullblods vita tänder. James pillrade fram sin trollstav, men Dom var snabbare, och avväpnade honom med en icke-verbal trollformel, närmare bestämt _Levicopius_ så att James dinglade i ena hälen högt uppe i taket. Han såg väldigt ilsken ut och blängde på Dom och på Sirius som nästan låg på mage i skratt attacker. Han morrade och rynkade på näsan åt Dom, som flinade bredare, men släppte ner honom.


	2. Chapter 2

_Detta kapitel blev kortare en jag trodde. Delvis för att det från början var två synvinklar. Hoppas att ni gillar det!_

James' POV

"Nämen, Prongs, fick du spö av en tjej, en ny _och_ snygg tjej med pinnsmal midja till på köpet" Sirius kastade en blick på Dom som satt och åt med Alice och Lily. Om det hade varit möjligt hade det rykigt om James. Han kastade ständigt ilska blickar åt Doms håll och önskade av hela sitt hjärta att hon inte hade råkat vara en smula skickligare honom. Han tyckte inte om att erkänna det för dig själv. Det skadade definitivt den store Prongs ego att få "spö" av någon ny tjej som såg ut som en perfekt docka som inte jobba någonting utan tillbringade fritiden med att flirta med olika pojkar. Och hur kände hon till _Levicorpius_ efter att inte ens ha tillbringat en hel dag på slottet? Någonting var skumt med henne, och James skulle försöka att lista ut det! Den store Prongs har fått ett nytt uppdrag, Vem är igentligen Dom …? Vad hette hon då? Det hade han ingen aning om.

"Eh, Dom, vad heter du, igentligen?" Hon vände på sig och flinade, exakt på samma sätt han själv brukade göra, mystiskt.

"Dominique W-Wendell, Potter" Dom vände på sig igen och skrattade åt något Lily sa.

Hur visste hon att han hette Potter i efter namn? Okej, om han tänkte på det så hade de säker förklarat en hel del efter att hon hade sprungit upp i sovsalen innan han hunnit förhäxa henne. Jäklar vad snabb hon var. Som en virvelvind. Hon var ganska muskulös med typiska jagar-muskler. Men med en sådan figur och storlek skulle hon fungera bättre som sökare, inte minst därför att hon var extremt snabb, till och med snabbare än den store Prongs, viket var snabbt. Det behövdes när man sprang ifrån Slytherinare, eller efter dem.

Vart hade hon fått sina Quidditsh muskler ifrån? Hon pratade typiskt brittisk engelska och han kände inte till någon annan skola Storbritannien, eller någon junior Quidditshlag. Om det hade funnits det hade han definitivt varit med i laget som jagare, eftersom han just nu var hela Hogwarts bästa jagare, eller? Han kastade en blick på Dom, som nu med sällskap av Lily och Alice hade börjat gå mot utgången. Sirius stirrade fånigt på hennes rygg. Dom "Wendy" slängde med håret så att det hamnade perfekt. James viftade med ena handen framför hans ögon. Sirius blinkade till och gäspade.

"Kanske ska vi gå nu, till lektionen?" Frågade Sirius och såg längtansfullt mot dörren som Wendy precis gått igenom. James suckade, men nickade och började rafsa åt sig sina saker, som han, som vanligt, spridigt ut sig över bordet. Sirius log emot honom, och började sedan flirta med en Hufflepuff, som hade lika smal midja som Wendy, bara att det såg naturligt ut på Wendy, medans Hufflepuffeleven såg ut som om hon höll på att svälta sig själv. Det typiska med fullblod var den medfödda perfekta formen, utseendet och resten. Man var perfekt, och det gick inte att ändra på. Visst, det fanns perfekta o-fullblod, men dem var inte lika vanliga. Han själv räknade sig själv, och räknades av alla andra, till den perfekta delen. Och han var stolt över det. Han Hade dejtat alla tjejer inom Hogwarts väggar mellan 2 till 7 årskursen, med Sirius hjälp. Efter några år hade det nästan blivit som en tävling mellan dem. Just nu var det James som låg i topp, men fyra tjejer mer än Sirius, eftersom Sirius fått Hogsmeade förbjud i ett helt halvår, och då missat fyra Hogsmeade helger. De två marodörerna hade nästan haft en dejt på varenda Hogsmeade besök. De var extremt stolta över det. Även om James hjärta hade börjat banka för en person. Lily Evans hade redan första året känns annorlunda för James, även om han inte riktigt visse vad det var, igentligen. Han hade haft ett antal flickvänner innan Hogwarts, men det här var annorlunda. Först hade han bara frågat ut henne till nästa Hogsmeade besök, och blev förvånad över att hon sa nej, bestämt. Han hade känt något som han aldrig känt förut. Det hade känts som om en kniv skar genom hjärtat, även om det var en annan smärta. När hon gick tillbaka till Snörvel hade han känt något blött i ögonvrån, men ilsket blinkat bort det, och gått tillbaka till Sirius och börjat planera ett nytt upptåg. Men han kunde inte glömma Lily, hennes hår, hennes ögon … Han hade byggt upp ett skal av arroganthet som han visade upp för Hogwarts, och släppte bara bördan på kvällen i sin sovsal under närvaro av sina bästa vänner, eller bara Sirius, som stöttade honom. Att Lily inte trodde på honom efter alla tusentals försök att få henne att förstå att han inte alls var den hon trodde, fick skalet att på något sätt växa sig starkare.

Och nu kom den där Dominique och störde. Lily gillade henne, även om hon hade gjort samma sak som han själv brukade göra emot Snörvel. Bara att de brukade göra flera gånger värre, men det var, okej, oftast, inte mot någon annan Gryffindorelev.

Ja, han hade varit ganska elak mot Lily. Det gjorde ont så fort han tänkte på det. Men det var inte av elakhet han gjorde det emot henne. Det var för att skydda sig själv emot känslorna.

James reste sig upp och drog med sig Sirius mot dörren, han ryckte på axlarna och följde med ut.

Dagen lektioner flöt på som vanligt. Alla lärare verkade avguda Wendy. Men James kunde inte klandra dem. Hon tycktes kunna allt. Hon hade talang för allt. Blev klar med allt först. Efter sista lektionen hade hon ett tåg av killar från olika årskurser. Vid middagen satt nästan alla Gryffindorelever så nära henne som möjligt. Det var som om hon hade förtrollat alla runt sig. James kunde dock inte neka till att hon såg ut som en ängel. Det verkade till och med som om hon var van med att ha en svans efter sig. Hon brydde sig inte om de tiotals killar som satt runt henne med dyrkan i blicken, utan pratade och skrattade med Lily och Alice. Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. Vad hade han gjort henne?

Sirius satt precis som alla andra killar inom Hogwarts väggar utom James själv och stirrade stint på Wendy utan att blinka. Han dräglade till och med. Maten på hans talrik, som tidigare sett motbjudande ut med en blandning av alla maträttar man kunde finna på tre av Hogwarts elevhems bort, såg nu helt _förfärligt äckligt motbjudande_ ut av allt vitt drägel skum som låg i en hög mitt på en njurpajs bit. James rös till och skickade en hatisk blick år Wendys håll. Hon mötte hans blick med detta mystiska väldigt bekanta (och i detta fall belåtna) flin. Det var som att se en spegelbild, efter som han visste att han hade ett mycket speciellt flin, som brukade kallas för "Potter flinet"(Sanningen var att Dom och Fred hade övat på det flinet, tills det kom helt naturligt, för att kunna flina likadant som deras kusin och bästa vän James).

"Sirius?" Ingen reaktion.

"Sirius!" Drägel, drägel …

"PADFOOT!" Sirius hoppade bakåt, samtidigt som han satt ner, vilket inte var så lyckat. Han flög rakt in i bordet bakom, och landade rakt i en rykande varm njurpaj. Han hoppade upp lika fort som han landat. James skrattade så att han fick tårar i ögonen. Sirius såg ilsket på honom en stund innan han själv började själv att skratta, och kunde inte sluta fören sent på natten.


End file.
